In semiconductor technology it is often necessary for electrically conducting layers with a thickness greater than 100 micrometers to be formed and/or for depressions, holes or trenches likewise with a depth of greater than 100 micrometers to be filled. This kind of production of thick electrically conducting layers and/or filling of corresponding depressions is usually carried out by galvanic depositing processes. However, this naturally requires a very considerable amount of time to be spent.
Furthermore, it is also possible to provide what are known as solder depots in the form of small solid plates (known as preforms). Such metal plates often do not by any means provide the conductivity properties desired for many applications, in particular whenever it is intended to balance out very different coefficients of thermal expansion of the chip and the substrate.
Furthermore, it is known to apply precious metal pastes by the screen printing process, whereby layers likewise up to 50 micrometers thick can be formed, or depressions up to 50 micrometers deep can be filled.
There is therefore a need to provide a method for producing a composite material, an associated composite material and associated semiconductor arrangements, allowing layer thicknesses greater than 100 μm to be realized with improved properties inexpensively and with minimal expenditure of time.